


Poolside

by RangoAteMyBaby (FormallyKnownAsFreya)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gym, Flirting, I know weird right?, M/M, No Smut, Not today sorry guys, Rango always writes smut!, Short One Shot, Teen for one mentioning of naughty things they could do, lifeguard keith, mutual feelings, otherwise it's pretty safe for anyone, swimmer Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/RangoAteMyBaby
Summary: There's a new swimmer at the Gym's outdoor pool and Keith's having a grand ole time lifeguarding outside this summer just to keep an eye on the flirt.





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little thing because I got inspired by tumblr user redlilyart!

“You’re early again,” Shiro comments with a knowing smile. He clacks the keys on the laptop to entire the arrival time and then looks up at his coworker.

Keith doesn’t answer him. He’s already tying his wild black hair back and walking past the front counter with a nod. Goes straight to the changing rooms with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. It takes him mere minutes to change into his uniform, a simple pair of red swim trunks and white t-shirt with a red cross on it.

“Outdoor pool or indoor today?” Shiro pokes his head in. “I need to put it into the spreadsheet.”

“What do you think?” Keith huffs and fishes his whistle out of the bag. Slings it around his neck.

“Well, it’s sunny...I know how easy you burn,” Shiro smiles.

“Shiro,” Keith frowns as he slathers on a thick layer of lotion.

“Yeah, yeah. Outdoor pool it is,” Shiro chuckles. “It’s got the better view, right?”

Keith just gives him an unamused frown to which the older man leaves with a laugh. He grabs his float, sunglasses, and the bottle of lotion that he’ll definitely need to reapply within two hours of sitting in his chair. Then he takes off for the outdoor pool with a jump in his step.

He gives his waterproof watch a glance and smirks. Perfect timing. Getting here early to get all that lotion worked in will set him up with ten minutes to spare before _he_ shows up.

Keith exits into the sun and flinches at the light reflected off the surface of the pool. Throws on his shades and unlocks the remaining doors. Opens up the outdoor changing rooms and bathrooms. Then quickly climbs his way up to his post in the tall chair, adjusting the umbrella to protect him somewhat.

Five minutes later another look at his watch. Three--two--one--the doors open and the three new regulars stroll right in.

A young woman with short ashen hair in a rashguard and boyshorts bathing bottoms. Both patterned in green leaves and bees. She’s wearing thick glasses and a sun hat with a laptop bag under her arm. The tiny girl almost never swims. Keith’s come to call her by the code name _Night Owl_ by the way she’s always hiding under an umbrella, typing away, all the while looking borderline exhausted to be anywhere.

There’s a broad and tall guy beside her, often engaging her in conversation. Dark skin and darker hair. Samoan features with a soft smile and a laugh that shakes his belly. He’s in his classic amber colored trunks with ‘Aloha!’ printed on the side. He’s always carrying their stuff and making sure they put on enough sunscreen. Code name: _Mom friend_.

Keith’s eyes fall on the guy in front though.

He’s always the one leading them in with a big grin and wildly gesturing hands as he tells a story. Tanned skin and short clipped brown hair. Lean and wiry body taking long strides on his lanky but toned legs. Before he can dive in _Mom friend_ grabs him by the seat of his trunks and drags him to a table for sunscreen.

He’s come to call that one  _Flirty Showoff_.

The reason for this is, well, _Flirty Showoff_ took a seat near the tower once to put on his sunscreen and do some stretching before jumping in. He caught Keith staring for a split second while lifting his shades and has since then made it his mission to make himself as ridiculously tempting as possible.

Started with him slowly doing his stretches across from the tower. Then reapplying his lotion in smooth languid massages of his hands down those long legs and arms, then his neck and chest. All the while eyeing Keith in his chair. And lately, he’s been pulling himself out of the pool by the edge Little Mermaid style, arching his back and flipping water everywhere when he breaches the surface. Then walking by the tower while dripping wet with his trunk clinging tight to his legs and a coy smile for Keith as he passes.

Brazen little twink.

The only thing Keith’s given him back (and the only thing he’s allowed to give him back while he’s working)  is a smirk which is more than enough encouragement to keep the flirting going. Ever since he took the earlier shift he’s been able to catch him every morning for their swim. They usually stay till lunch then take off for god knows where. Sometimes Keith wishes he could go with them but he still has two more hours on the clock by that point.

“Admit it,” Shiro calls up. “You keep coming in early because you think he’s cute.”

“I keep coming in early hoping he’ll drown,” Keith says deadpan.

“...”

“...”

“So you can--

“So I can be the one to resuscitate him, yeah,” Keith admits with a smirk.

“You’re terrible,” Shiro shakes his head with a chuckle. “You can’t just talk to him like a normal person?”

“We have a good thing going,” Keith shrugs with a smirk. “Why ruin it with talking?”

Besides, the only interest he has in Flirty Showoff’s mouth has nothing to do with speaking unless it’s unintelligible noises, like sighing, moaning, and begging for more.

“He bought a summer subscription to the outdoor pool from Allura this morning,” Shiro tells him.

“Uh-huh,” Keith nods and shifts to pull his shirt off. Still not used to wearing one out in the heat since he’s normally at the indoor pool. “Can you get me a water?” he sighs wiping sweat off his brow.

“Sure,” Shiro nods and heads back inside.

His gaze trails over to the high dive. The handsome swimmer shoots him a look. Quirks a brow with a haughty grin before he cracks his neck and readies for a dive. Raises his arms and bounces a little on the board before jumping.

A reverse somersault. The last one was an inward dive pike. And before that a front full twist.

He’s showing off for Keith. Knows this because each time he looks directly at the lifeguard and waits for a smirk before he starts. Must think he’s irresistible with the way he pulls himself out of the pool right next to the tower and rests on his folded arms to look up at Keith. Wipes his face of water and slicks his hair back with a smile.

“Hey, Baywatch! You’re starting to burn up there,” he calls up.

It’s the first time he’s actually talked to Keith.

Keith leans over the arm of the chair, pulls off his sunglasses and peers down on that handsome face freckled with pool water. He tries to look unimpressed as he raises a brow and looks down.

“So?”

“Want some help reapplying your sunscreen?” the swimmer asks biting into his bottom lip with a grin before releasing it to add, “It would be my pleasure.”

Keith feels his neutral ‘I’m working’ face slowly turn into an amused smirk at this smooth customer. And this guy bought access to the outdoor pool all summer. Means there will be plenty of opportunities for offers of sunscreen reapplication.

This is going to be the best summer job he’s had in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the chapter? Give it a kudos! Really like it? Leave a comment or rec it to a friend!  
> Don't know what to say? Tell me your favorite part. Or your favorite line. Leave nothing but hearts. Anything to show you appreciate the work will do. Writers love that stuff and I'm no exception!
> 
> Also, if you really like Voltron stuff and want more, check out my other fics. Tell me what you think of them! If I'm stagnating on one maybe YOU can be the one to inspire me to keep writing!


End file.
